


Dinner

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, Dinner, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle was hungry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Yellow" and the fic_promptly prompt "Dollhouse, Topher, Adelle, "Go out, like, to a real restaurant? With no fries?""

Adelle considered her office. There was no suitable food in it, and she didn't feel like eating in the dining room among the dolls. With a sigh, she grabbed her purse. She would go out.

She had almost reached the elevators when she noticed the lights still on in Topher's lab. Frowning, she tried to remember the last time he had gone home. Her memory couldn't pin it down, beyond 'sometime last week, at least.'

Before she could completely decide what to do, her feet presented her at Topher's door. Ruefully acknowledging their prescience, she knocked. "Come on," she said as soon as he answered. "And bring your coat."

Silently, Topher retreated back into his lab for a moment before emerging, shrugging on his windbreaker. They were halfway through the parking garage before he asked. "Where are we going?"

"To get dinner," she replied.

Topher glanced around at the dim neon lighting. "Is it that time? I usually just order in."

Adelle scoffed. "I'm not talking about fast food. I'm talking about going out to dinner."

Topher gaped for a moment. "Go out, like, to a _real_ restaurant? With no fries?"

"Not a yellow arch in sight," Adelle confirmed, unlocking her car.

Topher considered that for a moment, and she could practically see his mind weighing the pros and cons of his de-greased menu options. "Okay," he finally said, popping open the passenger door and sliding into the car. "As long as I can still color in the kids menu."

Adelle didn't dignify the comment with an answer.


End file.
